<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please don’t make the sacrifice play by LenkaVittoriaElisse16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794334">Please don’t make the sacrifice play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenkaVittoriaElisse16/pseuds/LenkaVittoriaElisse16'>LenkaVittoriaElisse16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SteveTony games 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avalon Protocol, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Steve Rogers, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic, everyone lives in the tower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenkaVittoriaElisse16/pseuds/LenkaVittoriaElisse16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony falls ill inside the suit after a mission and sleeps, Steve fears for the worst.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SteveTony games 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please don’t make the sacrifice play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My last entry for the SteveTony games, Fluff fill</p><p>Square: B3<br/>PROMPT FILL: Avalon Protocol<br/>Bonus: 2012 - Everyone lives in the tower </p><p>Special Thanks to my Cheer/Beta Reader Musicalla</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was one of the rare occasions when Tony added extra features to his suit to make it a bit... </span>
  <em>
    <span>homey</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Everyone knew that Tony treated his armor like his all-around work suit; he built it in such a way that he could live in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once, they had to fight some bots on a cold winter night. They had to save Manhattan so that the people could resume their holiday festivities. The Avengers were on 24/7 except for Thor, who was somewhere on another planet; Nat, who was on a mission to Europe; Clint, who was in another state with his family; and Hulk, who... well, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hulked off </span>
  </em>
  <span>to god-knows-where exactly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that left Iron Man and Captain America to save the day, which they did effortlessly and with no problem at all. Because it was only the two of them on duty, Tony had prepared a nice romantic candlelit dinner for the two of them before another attack in NYC happened. (Steve didn't know that. It was supposed to be a surprise.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two eventually saved the day (night) and headed back to the tower. Steve said that he would take a shower and dress, while Tony answered, "Sure, I'll clean up after you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve raised an eyebrow on Tony's remark. Usually, after small battles like this, Tony would be in the mood to join him in the shower, and they’d eventually do their sexy stuff surrounded by translucent glass and steam. "Ok," Steve told his partner instead of,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Are you sure you don't wanna go have steamy sex with me under the hot shower?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony, still wearing his suit and helmet, plopped himself on the couch. He watched Steve as he entered the bathroom. Truth be told, Tony had also thought of shower sex, but man, it felt good to rest inside the armor without fighting. The temperature was just right, not to mention it was cozy as heck. He mentally patted himself on the shoulder for a job well done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dozed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tony! Tony!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony felt someone jerking him awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"JARVIS! Open the suit!" Steve commanded, his voice laced with worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Tony could even protest that he was awake and well, the suit opened at the Captain's command. Tony thought that the room air was chilly, despite it just being 75 degrees Fahrenheit (24 deg. C). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tony?" Steve put the back of his hand to Tony's forehead, and the brunet man moaned in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tony, you're burning up!" Steve said as he scooped the other man to lay him comfortably on their bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony couldn't do much, and his body felt so heavy and tired. He wanted to be buried under 10 thick blankets with Steve on top of it for added weight. He closed his sleepy eyes listening to Steve rummage through their medicine cabinet in the washroom, and soon enough, his blond boyfriend was by his bedside with a Tylenol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here," Steve urged him. "Take this with some water, it'll make you feel better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony obeyed, and Steve ordered JARVIS to perform a health scan on Tony. It wasn't a surprise that Tony had the seasonal flu despite his annual flu shots. The AI advised his master to rest a lot, drink lots of fluids, and follow-up with a physician if the symptoms continue to worsen after 3-4 days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve got to work: he changed Tony's undersuit to a loose cotton shirt and thick pajamas after giving him a sponge bath. He put a strip of cooling gel on Tony's forehead (which he had bought on a trip to Japan) and let Tony sleep for a while. When Tony woke up, he felt that the medication had kicked in and was grateful that he was in his comfortable house clothes. Steve, however, was nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Shit!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony cursed under his breath. The surprise candlelit dinner that he planned for Steve earlier? Steve probably already knew about it. He went to the dining hall of his penthouse and found the arrangements were still there, minus the caterers and musicians. Well, that was understandable, considering that it was almost 12 midnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dismissed them. I figured that they needed to go home," Steve said. He was in the kitchen, just adjacent to the prepped dining room. Steve walked towards Tony, putting a hand on his forehead and neck to feel his temperature. "How are you feeling?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better," Tony said, "but that could be the acetaminophen." He proceeded to look around the dining room. "I'm sorry, I ruined tonight." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve remained silent, making Tony explain further: "I wanted to treat us to a romantic Christmas Eve dinner, but Manhattan was under another bot attack, and I got the flu. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I wasn't feeling well, it happened so suddenly, I didn't even realize-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tony," Steve cut him off and gave a heavy sigh. "For a moment, you actually scared me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steve, I just slept in my armor, there's nothing to be scared about,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, but," Steve paused, thinking of how he should continue with his words. "I thought I've lost you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was bewildered. Why would Steve even think that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, a few days ago, remember when I brought you some hot chocolate to your lab? I overheard you create a protocol that scared me to the core." Steve took both of Tony's hands, feeling the cold temperature of them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony's eyes grew wide as the realization hit him that Steve had heard him create the Avalon protocol. Tony suddenly felt so light-headed that Steve had to lead him to the couch to sit down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You heard that, Steve?" Tony said soon as he was settled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Steve said, "And I was waiting to discuss it with you. I find it very horrific, Tony.  Imagine a protocol designed to keep you fighting in your suit after you have passed away.   Tony, I can't..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve's voice was strained, and unshed tears welled up his eyes for a future that was yet to happen. Tony wrapped an arm around his boyfriend to hush him, reassuring him that the protocol was made out of good intentions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remember the time when the remaining Chitauri had raised havoc in the city? Steve, we almost lost that time, and I wasn't sure if I was going to make it. I designed that protocol to assure victory on our side." Tony tried to explain as he leaned his head over at Steve's shoulder and then rubbed his forehead against it, like a cat seeking attention from its master. "Steve, I was probably sleep deprived when that happened. I was so furious that I have my limitations, but Iron Man cannot have limitations, therefore..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tony," Steve said as he squeezed one of Tony's hands. "If you die on the battlefield, you die on the battlefield. There's no need to continue to fight when everything's finished. I do not want a time to come where I thought everything was alright only to find your dead body fall from the suit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When you put it that way, I feel bad for what I've done," Tony whispered, his head hung low in shame. Tony knew that his armor was the best suit in the world, but it didn’t have to be his mobile coffin as well. Steve wrapped his arm around him, bringing Tony in to lean his head on his boyfriend's chest. It felt so lovely to be with Steve; he was always warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Steve kiss the top of his head. "Promise me that you'll never use that protocol. When something's wrong, tell me. When you are not feeling well, let me know. I don't want you to risk your life for me or any of the Avengers because I'm not sure what I'd do if that happened."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony inhaled Steve's scent. "I promise, Steve, I didn't mean to upset you,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok," Steve tilted his Tony's chin up with his fingers, one of them brushing his boyfriend's lip. "We should eat now, I heated some food in the oven.  It should be done by now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's good. I can't wait for you to spoil me while I'm sick, I'm gonna take advantage of that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve sighed, "I wish I could give you some of my Super Soldier serum so you'll be fine by tomorrow, but this will take a couple of days, so I'm going to make sure that you eat and rest as much as you need to." Steve smiles, "And besides every dinner is a romantic one when I am with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodness Rogers, I hate you when you talk like that.  The next thing you know, you’ll have summoned all of Hank Pym's pets." Tony rolled his eyes only to make Steve laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, I won't." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm just joking, flatter me all the way," Tony said. "I can feel my tummy starting to rumble."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure my love. After this, what series are we going to binge tomorrow?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The SteveTony games are officially over for me. It was really fun. Please check out my other stories in this series. I hope you all like them. Please don't be shy to drop a comment/ kudos.</p><p>please, I'm literally begging for love.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>